guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zehtuka's Great Horn
Input about this item would be appreciated. Could it be that it has a connection with The Great Zehtuka? It should I guess. Ge4ce 13-November-2006 - 14:11 (GMT+1) :Most likely, yes. See also: Zehtuka's Pack, Zehtuka's Jug and Zehtuka's Shortbow. -- 08:25, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::see also Good Demon Hunting ~Rud Is it really always in the same place? (unlike the other items). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:29, 5 December 2006 (CST) :: Yes Always in the same place. ~Rud i picked up the horn but since you have to leave the wurms i was stuck for a sec...then i ran on the sand to the wurm spore with the horn in inventory.hehe sold it in amnoon for 500g--Domon Kasho 05:03, 10 February 2007 (CST) :I've picked it up twice without having to leave my wurm. Queen Schmuck 10:25, 8 April 2007 (CDT) The new Gwen. - BeXor 10:17, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Zehtuka? Is he out killing peeps in towns now? Queen Schmuck 10:25, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::He certainly enjoyed killing those servants and children in Tihark Orchard. - BeXor 10:28, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::LOL, I forgot about that! Yeah, he doesn't take too kindly to people stealing his drink. Queen Schmuck 11:28, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::::It's very useful if you accidentally go into the mission with just minion raising skills. :P - BeXor 15:12, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Idea has anyone tried taking all four of Zehtuka's items to him and seeing if he activates a quest? || Cobalt2020 || 16:35, 25 February 2007 (CST) :yes, but there is no quest, IIRC.--Nog64Talk 16:35, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::Okay. || Cobalt2020 || 16:46, 25 February 2007 (CST) :::Well, consider that all his items appear in The Desolation. However the first quest Zehtuka pops up in is pre-desolation--as far as the story goes(The Great Zehtuka). Then in Good Demon Hunting, Zehtuka himself appears again in The Realm of Torment in Nightfallen Jahai, specifically. So you get an intro to him, then you see all his items before you run into him again. If his items are tied into an already prescribed quest containing him as the centerpiece, it may be either of the two. Also, he shows up in the Tihark Orchard mission, where if you get him drunk he starts fighting everyone(Quite funny). So there's plenty of options to test out. For example, in his own original quest he tells three stories, which may tie into some of his items perhaps. That would be backward to story line progression maybe, unless you focus on the primary quests only--going this route also, you would first run into him during the Orchard quest, where perhaps his jug may come in handy?. I haven't did Good Demon Hunting yet, I am going to wait till I get all of his items in my inventory before I do.--71.197.192.221 05:55, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Uses? all of the other zehtuka items have a use of some sort (bag, alcohol, bow)... has anyone found a use for this? :Nope lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:44, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oddly enough, these do stack in your inventory... DKS01 01:16, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::Are they from the same area, or different areas? If they're from different spawns, that would just be plain strange. — Ness 09:51, 5 May 2007 (CDT) I got a Zehtuka's Horn (green item) from fighting in the Norn tournement. I no longer have the great horn in my inventory. Markh 04:20, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Defeating Zehtuka in the Norn Tournament turns horn into a green focus item similar to the bison cup. Spawn Rate Zehtuka seems to spawn less than other opponents in the Norn Tourney. Possibly a 1 in 10 chance. :Far less for me, more like 1 in 30.